1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement on a camera arranged to prevent a red-eye phenomenon which sometimes occurs in carrying out flash photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional device for preventing the red-eye phenomenon has been arranged to make a preliminary illumination for closing the pupil of a person before emitting a flash photographing light, as described, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 58-48088.
In accordance with the above-stated example of the conventional device, the human pupil is closed by the preliminary illumination. However, this arrangement has presented a problem in that the red-eye phenomenon preventing effect would be diminished if the photographing flash light is emitted before the lapse of time required for closing the pupil with the preliminary illumination.